Season 1
Season 1 of ''Watchmen'' premiered on October 20, 2019, and it will consist of nine episodes."‘Watchmen’ Gets Official Late October Debut Date From HBO " - Deadline Premise Watchmen takes place in an alternative, contemporary reality in the United States, in which masked vigilantes became outlawed due to their violent methods. But with the threat of a terrorist organization known as The 7th Calvary grows on a massive scale, The Keene act was abolished and The Watchmen Program was reactivated in order to stop the threat before it is too late, as a greater question rises above them all; who watches the Watchmen? Cast Main Cast: * Regina King as Tulsa Police Detective Angela Abar/Sister Night - 1/9 * Don Johnson as Tulsa Police Chief Judd Crawford - 1/9 * Tim Blake Nelson as Detective Looking Glass - 1/9 * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as Cal Abar - 1/9 * Andrew Howard as Red Scare - 1/9 * Jacob Ming-Trent as Panda - 1/9 * Tom Mison as Marco Maez - 1/9 * Sara Vickers as Erika Manson - 1/9 * Dylan Schombing as TBA - 1/9 * Louis Gossett Jr. as Will Reeves - 1/9 * Jeremy Irons as Adrian Veidt - 1/0 Recurring Cast * James Wolk as Senator Keane - 0/9 * Hong Chau as Lady Trieu - 0/9 * Dustin Ingram as Agent Petey - 0/9 * Jessica Camacho as Pirate Jenny - 0/9 Guest Cast * Jean Smart as FBI Agent Laurie Blake - 0/9 * Frances Fisher as Jane Crawford - 0/9 * Robert Redford (Actor) as President Robert Redford - 0/9 * Charles Green as TBA - 0/9 * Ryan Czerwonko as TBA - 0/9 * Ethan Levy as TBA - 0/9 * Victoria Blade as TBA - 0/9 * Julia Vasi as TBA - 0/9 * Robert Pralgo as TBA - 0/9 * Mariana Novak as TBA - 0/9 * Victoria Blade as TBA - 0/9 Production Development On October 1, 2015, it was reported that HBO had entered into preliminary discussions with Zack Snyder, director of the 2009 Watchmen film, about potentially producing a television series adaptation. "Exclusive: HBO Eyeing ‘Watchmen’ TV Series from Zack Snyder" - Collider HBO later confirmed that the reports were accurate. "HBO Confirms “Preliminary Discussions” For ‘Watchmen’ TV Series" - Deadline On June 20, 2017, it was reported that Damon Lindelof was in early talks to develop the potential television series adaptation for HBO. At that time, both parties were said to be in the midst of making a deal and it was confirmed that Snyder was no longer involved with the production."Damon Lindelof Eyeing An Adaptation Of ‘Watchmen’ For HBO " - Deadline On September 19, 2017, it was reported that the writers' room for the series had opened. "Damon Lindelof Teases Start Of ‘Watchmen’ Series At HBO" - Deadline. A day later, it was announced that HBO had officially given the production a pilot order and also ordered additional backup scripts as well. "‘Watchmen’ HBO Adaptation From Damon Lindelof Officially A Go With Pilot & Backup Script Order" - Deadline On January 30, 2018, it was announced that Nicole Kassell would direct and executive produce the pilot, written by Lindelof. "‘Watchmen’: Nicole Kassell To Direct HBO Pilot From Damon Lindelof " - Deadline On May 22, 2018, Lindelof posted a five-page open letter to fans of the comic book series wherein he revealed that the television series would not be a direct adaptation of the source material or a sequel to it either but instead would depict a new, original story. However, the new story does take place after the original Watchmen."Damon Lindelof’s Open Letter To ‘Watchmen’ Fans Says HBO Adaptation Will Be An Original Story" - Deadline On August 17, 2018, it was announced that HBO had given the production a series order for a first season set to premiere in 2019. On September 20, 2018, it was reported that the score for the series would be composed by Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross."‘Watchmen’: Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross To Compose Music For Damon Lindelof’s HBO Series" - Deadline On September 3, 2019, it was announced that the series is set to premiere on October 20, 2019. "The wicked ride begins 10/20. #WatchmenHBO" - Watchmen TV Series official Twitter Casting On May 23, 2018, it was announced that Regina King, Don Johnson, Tim Blake Nelson, Louis Gossett Jr., Adelaide Clemens, and Andrew Howard had joined the cast of the pilot. At least one of the actors was expected to have been cast in a potentially recurring role. "Watchmen: Regina King, Don Johnson, Louis Gossett Jr., Andrew Howard Among Six Cast In Damon Lindelof’s HBO Pilot" - Deadline In June 2018, it was reported that Jeremy Irons, Tom Mison, Frances Fisher, Jacob Ming-Trent, Yahya Abdul-Mateen II, and Sara Vickers had been cast in the pilot. Watchmen: Jeremy Irons To Star In Damon Lindelof’s HBO Pilot" - Deadline "Watchmen: Tom Mison, Frances Fisher & Jacob Ming-Trent Cast In Damon Lindelof’s HBO Pilot" - Deadline "Watchmen: Yahya Abdul-Mateen II & Sara Vickers Cast In Damon Lindelof’s HBO Pilot" - Deadline On August 7, 2018, it was announced that Dylan Schombing, Adelynn Spoon, and Lily Rose Smith had joined the pilot's cast. "Watchmen:Dylan Schombing, Adelynn Spoon & Lily Rose Smith Join Damon Lindelof’s HBO Pilot" - Deadline n November 2018, it was reported that Jean Smart had been cast in a starring role and that James Wolk would appear in a recurring capacity. Additionally, it was confirmed that Irons would portray Adrian Veidt / Ozymandias, that Nelson would portray a newly-devised character named Looking Glass,"‘Watchmen’:James Wolk Cast In Recurring Role On HBO Series" - Deadline "Exclusive:Jeremy Irons is Older Ozymandias in the ‘Watchmen’ TV Series, Jean Smart Joins the Cast as an FBI Agent" - Film blogging the reel world "‘Watchmen’: Jean Smart To Co-Star On HBO Series From Damon Lindelof" - Deadline "Watchmen: Tim Blake Nelson Reveals His Character In HBO Series – Exclusive" - Empire and that Vickers and Mison would join the cast."HBO drops first teaser for its upcoming Watchmen series" - Ars Technica In January 2019, it was announced that Hong Chau and Dustin Ingram had been cast in recurring roles. "‘Watchmen’: Hong Chau Joins Cast Of HBO Series" - Deadline "‘Watchmen’: Dustin Ingram To Recur On HBO Series" - Deadline In July 2019, it was announced that Robert Redford would come out of retirement and play a fictionalized version of himself who became President of the United States. "Robert Redford to Play President Robert Redford in HBO's Watchmen" - comicbook/dc As of July 17, 2019, it has been revealed that Doctor Manhattan would appear in the series. "‘Watchmen’ TV show: release date, trailer, plot details and everything we know so far" - NME Filming Principal photography for the pilot commenced on June 1, 2018, in Atlanta, Georgia. Throughout the month, filming occurred in additional Georgia cities and towns, including Macon, Fayetteville, Newnan, Palmetto, Brooks, and Tucker. "What’s filming in Atlanta now? HBO’s Watchmen, Clint Eastwood’s The Mule, Stranger Things, Stuber, and more" - Atlanta Magazine In October 2018, filming for the remainder of the first season began in Georgia. Filming locations that month included Palmetto, Brookhaven, Peachtree City, Decatur, and the MARTA station in Chamblee."What’s filming in Atlanta now? Doctor Sleep, The Banker, Stranger Things, Avengers, Watchmen, and more" - Atlanta Magazine In November 2018, shooting moved to locales such as Palmetto, Chamblee, McDonough, and the West Lake MARTA station. "What’s filming in Atlanta now? Limited Partners, Watchmen, Stranger Things, plus unpacking the #BoycottGeorgia movement" - Atlanta Magazine In December 2018, the production was working out of Union City, Newnan, and the Georgia World Congress Center. "What’s filming in Atlanta now? Undercover Brother 2, Limited Partners, Watchmen, Dolly Parton’s Heartstrings, and more" - Atlanta Magazine Episodes |} Images |-|Promotional= HBO Watchmen Poster.jpg|Initial Teaser Poster Watchmen Angela Poster.jpg|Angela/Sister Night Promotional Poster SDCC 2019 Panel for Watchmen HBO TV Series.png|SDCC 2019 poster for Watchmen Panel It's Watchmen hype o'clock Teaser Tweet July 18 2019.png Watchmen Bleeding Heart Teaser Image.png October 20. Tick Tock. Everything Begins.png HBO Watchmen Panel at 2019 NY Comic Con.png ET Watchmen HBO Series Exclusive Teaser Promotional Image.png MMP main.jpg|Reckoning is coming Promotional Image First look at The Cult of Rorschach In Watchmen HBO TV Series.png|The Cult of Rorschach Doctor Manhattan Tease in HBO Watchmen Initial Trailer.png|Doctor Manhattan Tease Promotional Picture ft. Jean Smart as Agent Laurie Blake and Silk Spectre.png|Laurie Blake/Silk Spectre Promotional Image MMP - TV episodes.png|Hooded Cop Part I MMP - Police.png|Hooded Cop Part II MMP - Locations.png|Hooded Cops Part III MMP - Ozymandias.png|Irons as Adrian Veidt/Ozymandias Promotional Image Watchmen-jeremy-irons-excl.jpg|Jeremy Irons on horseback for TV series RorschachCultMasks.jpg|Someone wearing Rorschach Cult Mask Watchmen TV Series in New York subway stations.png|Watchmen TV Series poster on NYC Subway stations Bilboard in New York City for Watchmen TV Series.png| Bilboard of show at NYC 2019 Watchmen TV Interview with Build.png|Cast picture in interview with Build |-|Behind the Scenes= Watchmen HBO TV Series Exclusive Pins at 2019 SDCC .png The Doctor is in 2019 BTS SDCC 01.png Watchmen's In World Experience 01.png|Watchmen's In World Experience Part I Watchmen's In World Experience 02.png|Watchmen's In World Experience Part II Watchmen's In World Experience 03.png|Watchmen's In World Experience Part III Jeremy Irons as Ozymandias artwork by ted michalowski.png BTS Photos from Watchmen HBO TV Series Set.png The Tulsa Sun Newspaper in Watchmen TV Series World.png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 01.png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 02.png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 03.png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 04 .png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 05.png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 06.png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 07 ft. Regina King.png HBOWatchmenAtNYCC2019.jpg WatchmenPanellookatNYCC2019.jpg Autograph Signing Watchmen NYCC 2019 01.png Autograph Signing Watchmen NYCC 2019 02.png Autograph Signing Watchmen NYCC 2019 03.png Autograph Signing Watchmen NYCC 2019 04.png Autograph Signing Watchmen NYCC 2019 05.png Autograph Signing Watchmen NYCC 2019 06.png After the Screening of the First Episode.png Videos Watchmen Official Trailer HBO Watchmen Featurette HBO 2019 Coming Soon The World We Made HBO Watchmen Official Tease HBO HBO 2019 It's Just the Start HBO Watchmen Official Comic-Con Trailer HBO Watchmen Official Trailer HBO Watchmen Emmys Promo HBO Watchmen The Legacy of Watchmen (Promo) HBO Watchmen Fans Recap the Graphic Novel (Promo) HBO Watchmen Dave Gibbons Illustration (Promo) HBO Watchmen Invitation to Set with Regina King HBO Watchmen Red Carpet Premiere HBO Watchmen Critics Promo HBO Watchmen In the Weeks Ahead HBO List of Deaths (Every episodes) * 34 Tulsa of Civilians (1921) * Unnamed's Father and Mother (1921) * 1 Criminal * Lots of Cow * 1 Officer * 4 Members of Rorschach Mask * Judd Crawford Trivia *The series takes place in Tulsa, Oklahoma in an alternative reality in 2019—one with no internet or smartphones"Damon Lindelof revealed lots of Huge details on Watchmen's TCA panel" - Instagram Post from official HBO Watchmen TV Series Account—34 years after the comic ends. *Robert Redford is the longest-serving President of the United States, having been elected in 1992."Hollywood legend Robert Redford will appear as U.S. President Robert Redford in HBO's Watchmen series." - Instagram Post from official HBO Watchmen TV Series Account *After a radical group of Rorschach followers that calls themselves "The Seventh Cavalry" (wearing homemade Rorschach masks) commits simultaneous attacks on the houses of police members, the police start wearing masks. *In an interview for the ComicBookMovie website, Damon Lindelof revealed that when the Watchmen tv series begins, Robert Redford has been the President of the United States for 28 years, cell phones and the internet have been outlawed, and costumed heroes are now banned. **Fossil fuels, meanwhile, are a thing of the past thanks to Dr. Manhattan's time on Earth...however, rumours persist that he's hiding out on Mars. **The police have been forced to don masks to protect their identities and can't use their guns without them being unlocked by a dispatcher first. **Respirations have been issued for racial injustice but the country remains divided. **When the series begins, many of the original characters from the graphic novel are believed dead or missing and the focus will instead be put on new character, Angela Abar, an Oklahoma detective who has adopted the superhero identity of "Sister Night." **However, both Ozymandias and the second Silk Spectre are expected to factor into this story in some way. "WATCHMEN: New Image Of Jeremy Irons As Ozymandias(?); Damon Lindelof Reveals How The Show Tackles Race" - ComicBookMovie * At the 2019 New York City Comic Con several things were revealed in the panel for the new HBO series, among them: The Final Countdown to Watchmen Begins at New York Comic Con - HBO **Rather than a second adaption of the Watchmen comic, Lindelof was more interested in exploring what happened after the events of the comic series. ** The first episode of the series was screened for the audience in attendance. **The 7K are appropriating Rorschach's ideas. **Most of the members of the cast hadn’t read the graphic novel before starting work on the series, but were won over by Lindelof’s enthusiasm and the scripts. **King, received the pilot script in the mail along with a letter and a closed envelope. Inside was an image of her dressed as Sister Night. **Jean Smart's character of Laurie Blake and Hong Chau's Lady Trieu will not be featured in the first episode. Although at the panel, the audience present were treated to a first look at both roles. **Lady Trieu is an entirely new character and Chau described her as, "an enigmatic trillionaire businesswoman." **Laurie Blake has a past linked with the graphic novel, and Smart talked about how her character was, “drawn into the masked vigilante world at a very young age. She has a lot of resentment for that whole culture, although a small part of her might miss it." *** The clip shown for Laurie had was from the third episode, and has her fly into Tulsa alongside another federal agent.Watchmen cast, creators preview HBO's 'extrapolation' of the iconic graphic novel - EW **At the panel the cast & crew continued to play coy regarding who Irons is playing on the series. He was continuously referred to as “Probably Who You Think He Is”. **Iron did reveal that, Damon gave him bits of a script which amused him hugely and made him think that, "This is a very interesting character," and that, “that man has such energy and enthusiasm, I don’t know what he’s going to do or make but if he thinks I can be of some help in this story then I’m aboard.” *The show visually references panels and images from the original text, even as it tells a slightly different story. *In the EW article, it mentions how Gossett plays a survivor of the 1921 Tulsa race riot named Will Reeves. *Nelson plays another masked crimefighter named Looking Glass. *Music is going to be a big focus for Watchmen, with the show using everything from R&B to vintage barbershop chorus-style tunes and electronic dance music when action picks up. Watchmen first impressions: HBO show cranks the story up at New York Comic Con - C|net *King went onto say at the 2019 New York City Comic Con, that she always roots for the unlikely hero; espousing her love for the Hulk and for comic books generally, earning shout-outs from the crowd. *Hong Chau called her character of Lady Trieu "cagey", "enigmatic" and “Obviously, she’s a boss bitch,” Chau said. She went onto say how “no one knows what she’s up to.” Damon Lindelof’s Goal For HBO’s ‘Watchmen’: “Live Up To The Name” at New York Comic Con- Deadline References Category:Seasons